vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Arthur Boyle
Summary Arthur Boyle (アーサー・ボイル, Āsā Boiru) is a Third Generation Fire Officer of Tokyo's 8th Special Fire Brigade. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C, higher with Superfire Name: Arthur Boyle Origin: Enen no Shouboutai Gender: Male Age: 17 Classification: Human, Firefighter, 3rd Generation Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Basic/Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Expert Swordmanship, Fire Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Creation (via his Ignition Ability), Stealth Mastery (Attempted to sneak up on Benimaru, likely couldn’t due to his experience), Instinctive Reaction (By constantly valuing life, and the possibility of an attack at any time, they can be aware of situations and evade, despite it being casual moments earlier), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense intent, and presence), Resistance to Electricity Manipulation (Jammed Haumea electric signal), Analytical Prediction and Telepathy (Snuck up and slashed Giovanni, who can read thoughts, and sense intent) Attack Potency: At least Town level (Stronger than Maki and is comparable to Shinra Kusakabe), higher with Superfire (His base form only uses 30% of his power, while Superfire allows him to use 100% of his power) Speed: At least Relativistic (Can keep up with Shinra) Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Comparable to Shinra) Striking Strength: At least Town Class (Comparable to Shinra), higher with Superfire Durability: At least Town level (Trade blows with Shinra), higher with Superfire Stamina: Very high (Fought on several occasions against high-level enemies and kept fighting even after being beaten down several times) Range: As far as his feet can reach, extended to a few meters if the fire is used (depends on ways of usage) Standard Equipment: Usual in-story firefighter equipment, high-tech sword handle that allows him to compress his flames and create a plasma sword Intelligence: Not very book smart but showed remarkable instincts while fighting powerful enemies Weaknesses: Can only be an expert with his sword if he uses it with his right hand. Can only create plasma because of the special technology in his sword handle. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Arthur is a Third Generation, who has exceeded the abilities granted to him and is able to raise the temperature of the flames he creates, therefore allowing him to fabricate and control the fourth state of matter — plasma. Using this plasma sword, Arthur is able to cut through objects with great ease, as it has the same effects as plasma cutting. Arthur uses Excalibur exclusively in his right hand, otherwise, he's known to lose all ability using the sword effectively. Excalibur has shown the proficiency of the ability to deflect and fend off against flames. With his Excalibur, Arthur is capable of easily cutting through metal, and generating electricity. He also possesses incredible raw physical strength, being capable of sending an opponent bigger than him in size flying with a single punch. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Gunha Sogiita (To Aru Majutsu No Index) Gunha Sogiita Profile (Speed was Equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Enen no Shouboutai Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Tier 7